


Одетые

by Bathilda



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: M/M, PWP, ПВП, со смыслом
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 04:58:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14012688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bathilda/pseuds/Bathilda
Summary: Профайлеру не надо говорить о своих предпочтениях, он сам их поймет.





	Одетые

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Clothed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/317467) by [Noxnoctisanima](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noxnoctisanima/pseuds/Noxnoctisanima). 



**Название:** Одетые

**Переводчик:** Bathilda

**Бета:** [Oiseau rebelle](http://www.diary.ru/member/?1217130)

**Оригинал:** Clothed by Noxnoctisanima, разрешение получено

**Ссылка на оригинал:** <http://archiveofourown.org/works/317467?view_adult=true>

**Размер:** драббл, 542 слова оригинала, 418 слов перевода

**Пейринг/Персонажи:** Хотч/Морган

**Категория:** слеш

**Жанр:** ПВП

**Рейтинг:** R

**Краткое содержание:** Профайлеру не надо говорить о своих предпочтениях, он сам их поймет

 

Они молчат, когда касаются друг друга, молчат, закрывая за собой дверь и раздеваясь. Слова лгут, они хорошо это знают, и потому молчат, позволяя их телам говорить за них, не желая все портить невольной ложью.

Хотч вжимает Моргана в матрас, застеленный жесткой гостиничной простыней. Иногда Хотчу кажется, что ему лучше спится на этих колючих простынях, к которым они оба давно привыкли, а не на собственном дорогом и качественном постельном белье.

Морган раскрывается ‒ Хотч не может подобрать другого слова ‒ под его руками, с готовностью разводит ноги, когда Хотч раздвигает их коленом. У Моргана закрыты глаза, а голова запрокинута и открывает шею, которую Хотч, не удержавшись, легонько прикусывает, оставляя едва различимый след на темной коже. Он хочет отстраниться, но Морган кладет руки ему на предплечья и прижимает к себе. Хотч улыбается, касаясь губами его шеи, и оставляет засос, также почти незаметный. Хотч начинает чувствовать на языке горьковатый привкус пота Моргана.

А еще он чувствует животом вставший член Моргана, стесненный джинсами, и это, должно быть, чертовски неудобно. Глаза Моргана темнеют, когда Хотч садится и медленно снимает рубашку, а затем прижимается своим пахом к его и стягивает с себя майку.

Моргана заводит секс в одежде ‒ очень удобно спать с профайлером, ему не надо ничего говорить, он сам все поймет, ‒ и Хотч лишь расстегивает и слегка приспускает брюки, но не снимает их.

Моргану нравится чувствовать на себе тяжесть Хотча, но довести кого-то до оргазма, оставаясь в штанах, непросто, это подтвердит любой школьник, и потому Морган не останавливает отстранившегося Хотча. Тот ложился рядом с ним, опершись на локоть, и Морган нетерпеливо поднимает бедра. Усмехнувшись, Хотч засовывает руку ему в трусы, скользя пальцами по горячей мокрой коже, и кладет ладонь на возбужденный член. Морган сдавленно охает, когда Хотч теснее прижимается к нему и обхватывает его член.

Хотчу неудобно двигать кистью, но он продолжает неторопливо дрочить Моргану. Тот пытается толкаться в его кулак, но у него ничего не получается, потому что Хотчу и без того мешают не расстегнутые джинсы Моргана. Сам Хотч трется о его бедро ‒ Морган ощущает его твердый, горячий член даже сквозь два слоя ткани и просто не может, не в состоянии продержаться дольше. Он кончает на руку Хотча, пачкая спермой трусы и брюки, и бессильно откидывается на подушку. Хотч вынимает руку из его боксеров, и Морган, не отрывая него взгляда, смотрит, как он без тени смущения засовывает руку к себе в брюки, быстро дрочит и кончает с низким стоном.

Они лежат рядом, переводя дыхание и приходя в себя, не обращая внимания на мокрые и липкие штаны.

 


End file.
